Chaos: Miraculous Multiverse
by Ven Wilbur
Summary: While Adrien's memories of the alternate timeline are returning, Marinette receives a mysterious message telling her to assemble a team of superheroes. Meanwhile, Gabriel fixes the Peacock Miraculous, but will he have time to start his plan before a new threat establishes dominance? (Mostly Lukanette, some Adrinette and LadyNoir.) Warnings: graphic violence and suggestive themes.
1. Prologue - Roach

**Author's Note: **Thank you to .ox for letting me know that the prologue hadn't uploaded properly. I have no idea what happened there but should be resolved now. I will be uploading Chapter 2 early to make up for it. I hope you all enjoy. -Ven.

**Prologue - Roach.**

This was it. She had failed. She had promised to protect the Miracle Box at all costs, but her best hadn't been good enough. As she lay in the street, bleeding out from the wound in her stomach, blood began to seep through the crotch of her suit. She clutched the Miracle Box while her thoughts drifted back to her first day as Ladybug.

After failing to De-evilize the Akuma, she had told her Kwami that she never wanted to fail like that again. It was such a small failure compared to now. She bit back a sob as her assailant landed beside her.

"Curiosity got the cat, Roach," her attacker cackles, kneeling down to prise the Miracle Box from Ladybug's weak grip.

Her vision is blurred, from the rain and her tears. She clenches her teeth and tries to fight the urge to sob.

"Do you think your Lucky Charm can raise the dead, Roach?" her assailant muses. "That'd be pretty overpowered, right?"

"She twists the egg-shaped box back and forth as if it were a puzzle box until the top comes off.

"Hm, no Peacock or Butterfly, but I doubt they'll be difficult to acquire," she grins. "And I already have the Cat Miraculous."

She reaches inside her black cloak and produces a ring. She holds it up for Ladybug to see.

"No," the superheroine whispers and winces in pain.

"Oh, yes, Roach," the new villain corrects her. "Kitty's out for the count."


	2. Chapter 1 - Bleeding Memories

**Chapter 1 - Bleeding Memories.**

Adrien awakes in a cold sweat, his pillow and sheets are soaked. He pants for breath, grabbing at his chest as if it will calm his palpitating heart. It was so real. Why did it feel so real? The moon. The Cataclysm had been so powerful, there's no way it would remain undamaged after taking a hit like that. He flings himself out of bed and crawls across the floor to his window, acutely aware that he is sobbing. Everything is fine.

"You okay, kid?" Plagg asks, floating over to peer outside the window too. "You look terrible."

"Just a bad dream, I guess," Adrien replies raggedly, getting to his feet.

"_My prince." _Ladybug had called him her prince. The rest of the dream was foggy and incoherent, but he was sure that he and Ladybug had been together.

After getting ready for school, he strips the sheets off of his bed and tells Nathalie to arrange for the laundry to be done early that week, grateful that she doesn't ask why. During the car ride to school, he curses himself as he realizes the assumption Nathalie will probably make based on his request.

Fragments of the dream swirl around in Adrien's head. He had been fighting Ladybug. The thought of fighting his beloved made his stomach tie itself in knots. How could he ever turn on her like that?

Nino greets him cheerily as Adrien ascends the stairs toward his friend. Adrien mutters a half-hearted reply, still obsessing over the details of his dream.

"_You have to resist, Adrien." _Ladybug knew his identity, that had to mean they were close.

"Dude, what's with you?" Nino asks. "That was barely a hello. Is your dad overworking you?"

"No, Nino, I just had a bad dream," Adrien says weakly. "It felt so real, I'm just a bit shaken up."

"What did you dream about?" Nino presses.

"I blew up the moon," Adrien admits sheepishly. "Weird, right? But, in the dream, I hurt some really close to me, and I guess I feel guilty."

"Dude, it was a dream, it's not like it really happened, and you would never hurt someone on purpose," Nino assures him. "If you feel that messed up about it, maybe you should try talking to the person about it, get some closure, y'know?"

"That's actually not a bad idea, Nino," Adrien agrees. "Okay, I'll talk to her after school."

Marinette's morning is far more chilled than Adrien's. Sure, she's late for school, but it's the usual amount of lateness. She still manages to eat some toast before rushing out of her parents' bakery to head to school. She hums to herself as she nears the steps, a tune she had heard Cat Noir singing a couple of times. She stops herself when she remembers the first time she heard it, right before she fought Cat Blanc.

She stops at the base of the stairs when she hears a voice speak.

"I blew up the moon." Was that Cat Noir? Why was Cat Noir at her school?

"...you would never hurt someone on purpose," Nino was saying. "If you feel that messed up about it, maybe you should try talking to the person about it, get some closure, y'know?"

Why was Cat Noir talking to Nino? She gasped as a realization hit her. He remembered the alternate timeline. That meant he remembered her civilian identity. She couldn't confront him in front of Nino, not without giving away her identity. She waited with bated breath until the voices stopped and the two boys headed for their class.

"Girl, what are you doing?"

Marinette jumps as Alya taps her shoulder. She turns and gives her best friend a weak grin, shrugging at her.

"I was eavesdropping, but it was for a good reason, I swear," Marinette says frantically. "But I can't tell you the reason, only that it's super important."

Marinette is bright red and practically hyperventilating when she and Alya enter the classroom. Chloe remarks on her stressed appearance but Marinette doesn't register her, she is eyeing Nino cautiously. Had Cat Noir said anything? It appears he had not.

The school day goes excruciatingly slowly for both Marinette and Adrien. Both teens are too preoccupied with their own impatience to notice the other is also eyeing the clock. Both already have their bags packed ready to go before the final bell, and Alya remarks that it was suspicious that they're both rushing the leave at the same time.

As soon as Adrien is safe in an alley he transforms into Cat Noir, and to his surprise Ladybug is already calling him. He answers immediately, which seems to catch her by surprise.

"Uh, Cat," she stammers. "We need to talk. Meet me on the roof of Montparnasse Tower."

She hangs up abruptly and Cat Noir sighs deeply. Whatever it is, it seems important. He hopes he'll get a chance to talk to her about his dream.

Ladybug paces while she waits for Cat Noir to show up. What would she even say? What if she's overreacting and he doesn't even know her civilian identity?

"You called, Bugaboo?" Cat Noir lands nearby, shooting her a weak smile.

"I wanted to ask you something," Ladybug replies uncertainly.

"If I may, I'd like to talk to you about something," he says hopefully.

"Oh?" Ladybug says.

"I had a bad dream last night, where I hurt you, and I'm kinda feeling messed up about it." He tells her. "I know it wasn't real, but it felt real, and I'm ashamed at the possibility that I could betray you."

He doesn't know. He thinks it was a dream. She exhales a sigh of relief, unable to stop herself from smiling.

"Uh, Ladybug?" Cat Noir presses, looking confused.

"Oh, Kitty, I know you would never hurt me, I'll always trust you." She opens her arms and offers a hug, which he accepts gratefully.

As she holds him, his shoulders shake delicately and she realizes he was crying. They remain there for a few minutes, while she lets him cry it out.

"What did you want to ask me?" He says releasing her, he has regained his usual smirk but his eyes were still red from the tears.

"It doesn't matter," Ladybug says nonchalantly. "Another time, maybe."

While the two heroes hug it out, a stranger prises open the trapdoor that leads from Marinette's bedroom to the balcony. They crawl into her room, leaving it open. They're only inside for a moment, before exiting and leaping to a neighboring rooftop.

When Marinette returns home, there is a memory stick on her computer desk. She blinks at it, it definitely isn't hers. Maybe one of her friend's had left it behind, after a study group session? But she hasn't hosted one in a few weeks, and it hadn't been there that morning.

Reluctantly, Marinette takes a seat at her desk and slots the memory stick into a USB drive, she hates snooping through other people's things. There is a single file stored on the device. It's a video file. She opens it and sits back to watch.


	3. Chapter 2 - Home Movie

**Chapter 2 - Home Movie.**

As Marinette watches the screen, an image of a cozy living room fires up. For a few seconds the image doesn't change, but two people arguing softly can be heard in the background.

"You do it," the first voice, a male, says.

"It's better coming from you, and I'm already rolling." The second voice, a female, insists.

"I don't want her to see me like this," the first voice says sadly.

"Now isn't the time for vanity, Cat," the second voice says harshly. "Get in the frame."

Cat Noir sighs and walks out in front of the camera. He sits down and looks directly at the camera. In the video he is older, maybe even mid-twenties, his hair is longer and his chin is decorated with stubble. His left eye, although the same luminescent green, is dulled by fear and fatigue. But his right eye is gone. At least she assumes it is. His mask has changed, there is now only one eyehole. Scar tissue creeps out from underneath it, indicating that part of his face has been mutilated somehow.

"Hey, Bugaboo," he says meekly. "I have no idea if this will reach you, but Bunnyx is gonna do her best to make it happen, so here goes. You need to put a team together, you have to be ready when she hits your timeline."

He pauses for a moment, as tears start to roll down his cheek. He looks up past the camera and nods at someone off-screen.

"She isn't just defeating us," Cat Noir continues. "She's killing us."

There is a loud clatter in the background and someone swears. Cat Noir looks up in terror.

"My love, get the box!" The woman shouts from off-screen

There are sounds of a struggle in the background and Cat Noir gets up to fight the attacker. He leaves the frame, and Marinette finds herself fearing for his safety. There is a scream and Cat Noir shouts at someone to run. Marinette jumps up from her seat as she watches her future self hurl herself out of the window, clinging on to the Miracle Box.

The fighting continues in the background, but the camera remains fixated on the shattered window. Then Cat Noir is flung into the frame once again, crashing into the sofa and lying there. Viperion rushes to his aid but Cat Noir pushes him away.

"Go." Cat Noir says breathlessly. "This timeline is doomed, you have to find Bunnyx and go back."

"But, Ladybug-"

"She'll be pissed if you prioritize her over the world, now go." Cat Noir grimaces. "She'll fix this, she always does."

Viperion scrambles to his feet and grabs the camera, leaving Cat Noir on the floor of the apartment. It's still rolling as he runs. For the last few seconds, Marinette can see their attacker crouched beside Cat Noir's limp body. Her face and body are covered by a large pair of goggles and a hooded cloak, only her black lips are visible as she reaches down to pick up his head. She gives it a sharp wrench to the side before Viperion turns a corner and the apartment interior is no longer in view.

The feed goes dead, and Marinette sinks to her knees.


	4. Chapter 3 - Little Kitty on a Roof

**Chapter 3 - Little Kitty on a Roof.**

Adrien's dreams of Cat Blanc only intensify the next night, and once again he awakes soaking wet and terrified. Plagg offers him a piece of cheese to cheer him up, which Adrien politely refuses. His Kwami is trying, and that's what matters. He doesn't bother to strip his bed before school, but he does shower.

As Adrien enters the classroom he notices Alya has Marinette bundled up in a hug. He tries to push the dream out of his mind and put on a brave face for his friend.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" He asks.

Marinette looks up at him with puffy eyes, large bruises have formed underneath them and she looks like she hasn't slept all night. She nods timidly and tries to give him a small smile, but it cracks and she starts crying again.

"Whoa, here come the tears again," Alya says worriedly. "I'll walk you home, girl, you are far too shaken up for school right now."

"What happened?" Adrien asks.

"Don't know, dude," Nino replies. "She just shuffled into school looking like a zombie, and totally broke down when Alya asked if she was okay."

"We'll all walk you home, Marinette," Adrien tells her. His father wouldn't be happy about him skipping school but he didn't care about that right now.

The four of them slip out of the room, ignoring the protests of their classmates. Luckily Ms Bustier hasn't arrived yet so there is no teacher to reprimand them immediately. Marinette's parents are more than understanding when she returns to the bakery, Tom even thanks them for bringing her home. Sabine allows them to go to Marinette's room but insists that she calls their parents to inform them that they are all safe.

Marinette's computer is broken and on the floor. Had she thrown it? There is a memory stick lying on the floor next to it, and Adrien bends to pick it up.

"No!" Marinette shrieks, and throws herself into him.

The two of them crash to the floor and Marinette grabs the memory stick from his hand before crawling away.

"Please, don't." She whispers, fresh tears setting in.

"What is it?" Alya asks, while Nino helps Adrien to his feet.

"Sorry, I was going to put it back on your desk," Adrien tells her.

"I'm sorry, Adrien," Marinette says tearfully. "I shouldn't have jumped you like that."

"Hey, if it's private then it's your call whether we see what's on there or not," Adrien replies smiling.

The trap door opens and Sabine's head pops through.

"Alya and Nino, your parents say you're to return to school at once," she says regretfully. "Sorry, I thought they'd understand."

"No problem, Mrs. Cheng," Nino replies.

"Yeah, we'll get going," Alya agrees.

"Adrien, you're welcome to stay, I didn't call your father since he definitely wouldn't understand," Sabine continues. "Just take care of her, okay?"

Adrien nods at her while Nino and Alya say their goodbyes to Marinette. As they leave Adrien gives Nino a wary glance.

When he looks around the door to Marinette's balcony is open and she's gone. Adrien climbs up to join her. She's leaning on the railing, gazing out across Paris.

"It's so peaceful," he breathes.

"Yeah, until the next Akuma, I guess," Marinette says bitterly.

"Ladybug will save us, she always does," Adrien says awestruck.

"I guess." Marinette sighs. "But even Ladybug makes mistakes."

Unknowingly, their minds simultaneously wander back to Cat Blanc. Adrien gingerly drapes his arm around her shoulders, hoping it would comfort her. She rests her head on his shoulder and sighs contentedly.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asks.

"I can't." She says bluntly.

"That's fine, too." He replies.

As he stares out across Paris, Adrien starts to hum. And to his surprise, Marinette sings along.

"Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady."


	5. Chapter 4 - Brace Yourself

**Author's Note: **A couple of false starts there, not sure what is causing the technical difficulties but I think this chapter should be readable now. Thanks for bearing with me. ~Ven.

**Chapter 4 - Brace Yourself**

"Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady." The words come naturally to Marinette, and she doesn't even think before uttering them.

Adrien's arm falls away from her, as he looks down at his friend in shock.

"Where did you hear that?" He asks.

Marinette looks startled and blushes. She can't tell him she heard Cat Noir sing it, can she?

"On the radio, I guess," she tries.

"No, it's never been on the radio." He says disbelievingly. "That's my song, nobody else knows it."

"Maybe someone overheard you singing it, and it got around?" She tries again.

Internally she is begging him to stop questioning her. And then she stops, and wonders why Adrien is taking credit for a song that she thought Cat Noir had come up with. She looks up him with wide puffy eyes, as he stares down at her equally surprised.

"Cat Noir?"

"I'm not allowed to answer that."

She flings her arms around him suddenly, and begins to sob into his chest. He's alive. Nevermind the revelation that Adrien Agreste is Cat Noir, Cat Noir is alive. Cat Noir is unharmed.

"You're alive." Her voice is muffled by his shirt.

"Marinette?" Adrien says gingerly.

"Never die," she continues. "I can't bear it."

"Marinette, how do you know my song?" He asks, he needs to be sure.

"I heard you singing it," she pulls away from him. "When you were Cat Blanc."

They head back into Marinette's room to continue the conversation, when Marinette's mother reappears. She informs that the school notified Gabriel Agreste of his son's absence and a student had told him Adrien's location. His bodyguard was outside waiting for him.

Adrien has no choice but to leave. However, he's barely been home an hour when there's a tap at his window. He rushes to let Ladybug in and closes the window behind her.

"You became Cat Blanc because you found out who I really am," she tells him. "I don't know the specifics, but I know that was the catalyst. Spots off."

Her transformation drops and she stands before him as Marinette once again. Her Kwami, Tikki, floats over to Marinette's shoulder.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Marinette," she says before turning to Adrien. "Hello, Adrien. It's good to see you again."

"You too, Tikki," Adrien says smiling at the Kwami, he had briefly been the wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous after they had both been separated from their Kwamis.

"Don't forget about me, Sugarcube," Plagg flies out to greet Tikki.

"How could I forget a smell like that?" Tikki teases, giving her fellow Kwami a small hug.

"I really hate to drop more bombshells on you, Adrien, but since you're Cat Noir you need to see this." Marinette interrupts, retrieving the memory stick from her purse.

"Marinette, are you sure?" Tikki asks worriedly.

"If I can't stop that woman in the future, I can't stop her in the present," Marinette says. "I need all the help I can get."

"The future?" Adrien asks. "Did you see Bunnyx again?"

"Not this time," Marinette tells him. "We can talk about it later, brace yourself and watch the video on this."


	6. Chapter 5 - What Happened to Me?

**Author's Note:** This will start out as Lukanette, possibly some Adrinette to follow I've not decided yet. -Ven.

**Chapter 5 - What Happened to Me?**

Once the video ended, both teens are in tears. Watching Cat Noir die a second time isn't any easier for Marinette, and it's agony for Adrien. Neither of them speak for over an hour, they just sit on the floor and hold each other while they sob. Eventually, Adrien breaks the silence.

"That was… Intense."

"I'm sorry for showing you that," Marinette replies quietly.

"No, I needed to see it," Adrien says.

"If it's any consolation I'm pretty sure she kills me right after," Marinette says wryly.

"Why would that console me?" Adrien cries, turning to the side so that he can look her in the eyes. "I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen again, I'll protect you with my life."

"Promise me, Adrien, that you'll run," she corrects him. "If we start to lose, you have to run."

Adrien's phone bleeps as he receives a text. He unlocks it and frowns. He had been so lost in the revelation of Ladybug's identity that he had forgotten about Kagami. She had heard about him ditching school and was asking if he was okay.

"What next?" He asks Marinette.

"I don't know," she admits.

"We can't just sit here and wait until she attacks Paris." He says impatiently.

"I know that, don't you think I know that?" She cries. "I have no idea what to do. I thought Hawkmoth was bad enough but he never killed anyone!"

She scrambles to her feet and starts to head toward the window. Adrien follows suit.

"I'm not cut out for this," she says crying again.

"You're the freaking Guardian, Marinette, if anyone is cut out for this it's you," Adrien replies. "And you won't be alone. I'll be right by your side, every step of the way."

"Plagg and I will be there too, Marinette," Tikki chimes in.

"I'll tell Rena Rouge and Carapace about this tomorrow, and then the four of us will decide whether want to involve any of the others," she tells him.

"What about Viperion?" Adrien asks. "He got the video to Bunnyx, it might be a good idea to keep him in the loop too."

"I'll go and find him now," Marinette agrees. "Tikki, spots on."

Adrien watches awestruck as she transforms, and feels guilty afterward. He's with Kagami now, he shouldn't still be idolizing Ladybug like this.

"Be safe, M'lady," Adrien says.

"You too, Cat," Marinette smiles and leaps out of his bedroom window, using her yo-yo as a grappling hook to propel her deeper into the city.

She makes a detour back to her bedroom to collect the Snake Miraculous before heading back out to find Luka. Once she locates his mother's boat she hides and drops her transformation.

Anarka Couffaine is sweeping the deck when Marinette approaches.

"Permission to come aboard, ma'am?" Marinette asks, hoping she won't notice that she had obviously been crying not long ago.

"Permission granted, Marinette, but shouldn't you be in school?" Anarka replied, turning and gasping at the state of her. "Are you all right?"

"I really need to speak with Luka, it's urgent," Marinette tells her.

He's in his room," she says. "Go on in."

Marinette relaxes slightly when she hears the familiar strumming of Luka's guitar. She wished she could listen to him play forever, and forget all about the mysterious woman and Cat Noir's death.

"Marinette," Luka smiles warmly and continues playing, though his brows furrow when he notices how upset she is. "What happened?"

"I need to give you something, and then to show you something," she says hastily. "Can I use your computer?"

"She pulls the ornate box from her purse and hands it to a bemused Luka before plugging the memory stick into his computer.

"Marinette, where did you get this?" Luka asks.

"I'm sorry I can't watch this again, and you're not going to enjoy watching it," she tells him.

"Marinette, do you know what this is?" Luka demands, clutching the Snake Miraculous in his hand.

Marinette turns and gives him a tearful smile.

"I'm the Guardian of the Miraculous, Luka." She explains. "I'm the one who brought Sass to you in the first place."


	7. Chapter 6-Since When is he Your Number2?

**Author's Note:** Apologies for the delayed update, winter is always a bit hectic for me but I should be able to return to semi-regular updates now. ~Ven.

**Chapter 6 - Since When is he Your Number 2?**

Marinette hadn't expected Luka to remain calm after seeing the video. He had to clench his teeth and dig hid fingernails into his palms, but he hadn't exploded as Marinette and Adrien had.

"I've already shown Cat Noir, I'm going to show Rena Rouge and Carapace tomorrow," she explains.

"What about Pegasus, Ryuko and King Monkey?" He asks gently.

"They've only been Miraculous holders for a few months, Luka," Marinette says. "What if they're not up to the job?"

"So have I." He shrugs.

"I only showed you because you're in the video," she admits sheepishly.

Luka returns to sitting on his bed and playing his guitar. Marinette sits beside him and listens to him play for a while, the tune is soft and entrancing. Neither wants to interrupt the moment, but Marinette's ringtone ruins it anyway.

"Hello?" Marinette answers.

"Are you still with Viperion?" It's Adrien.

"Yeah, we're trying to come up with a plan," Marinette tells him, and Luka looks up.

"Since when is he your number 2?" Adrien says sullenly, is he jealous?

"He's not, Cat, you know you're my partner," Marinette assures him blushing. It feels weird to talk to Adrien like this.

"Can we talk, when you're done with Viperion?" He continues. "It's important."

"Sure. I'll be right over." She hangs up.

Luka gives her a hug before she leaves, and she falls into it gratefully. His smell is comforting to her, and she wonders when that became the case. She promises to call him tomorrow after she's spoken to Rena Rouge and Carapace, and he sends her on her way.

Ladybug finds herself at Adrien Agreste's window for the second time that day. He's been crying, and his hands are shaking. He tries to speak but there are no words whenever he opens his mouth, only a splutters of sound. He leans forward in his seat and rubs his eyes.

"I… I remembered…" He says eventually.

"Cat, you weren't yourself," Ladybug offers.

"No, I remembered Hawkmoth," he says and begins to weep again. "Why did he do it?"

"Because he's evil, Adrien," Ladybug says sadly.

"No," Adrien says softly. He looks over at her. "He can't be, he wouldn't."

"Adrien, do you know Hawkmoth?" Ladybug realizes

Adrien shakes his head rapidly as if trying to convince himself. "Apparently not."

She sits down beside him, putting her arm around his shoulders as he had done for that morning. It seems like an eternity ago now. He leans into her and tries to control his breathing. She smells like the Dupain-Cheng bakery, how had he never noticed? Because she could use time travel to stop him from finding out, he thinks wryly.

"Hawkmoth is…"

The door flings open.

"Adrien, what is the-?" Gabriel Agreste stops when he sees Ladybug, apparently cuddling his son.

"Father," Adrien gasps, jumping to his feet.

"Mr Agreste, sir, it's not what it looks like," Ladybug says also getting to her feet.

"First you skip school, now I find you up here playing house with a superhero," Gabriel growls.

"Ladybug, we gotta go," Adrien urges her. "Out the window."

"Like hell you will." Gabriel seethes.

Ladybug hears the desperation and takes Adrien by the hand. Gabriel gives chase as Ladybug Adrien leaps out of the window with one arm around Adrien's waist. Gabriel reaches the window in time to see the two of them swinging away.

"Change of plan, we're talking to the others today," Ladybug decides.

They land nearby the school, just in time for the final bell. Ladybug drops her transformation and they head for the front doors, hoping to catch their friends. They've both calmed down considerably. Marinette feels as if she and Cat Noir are on a mission, which she supposes they are.

"Not the first time we've fought crime in our civilian forms, M'lady," Adrien reminds her, remembering their chase with Feast.

"Yes, but at least you're not a banana this time," she teases.

He laughs and she can't help but join him. When students start to pour out from the school, they're almost hysterical. Grateful for some comic relief in the nightmare that is their day.

"Oh, hey, guys," Rose says as she and Juleka pass by.

"Marinette, I thought you were with Luka now," Juleka says surprised. "My mom texted to say you went by to see him."

Their laughter ceases and Adrien has a small realization. Luka is Viperion. Luka who was almost definitely Marinette's boyfriend, not that he could ask her that. He notices her eyeing him carefully.

"None of my business," he says nonchalantly, as if Juleka hasn't inadvertently given away a superhero's identity.

"Oh, sorry, Marinette," Juleka says hurriedly.

She and Rose hurry away, whispering to each other. Marinette can't care about gossip right now. When they're out of earshot she turns to Adrien.

"Luka is Viperion," she explains. "That's why I went there."

"So we're just not respecting secret identities now," he snaps.

She says nothing and he internally kicks himself. He had been in love with Ladybug for so long, and now he was treating her like dirt. He's dating Kagami now, he shouldn't be jealous. He doesn't even know if Marinette and Luka are an item, maybe he has no reason to be jealous anyway.

"Don't talk to me that way, Adrien," she says coldly. "Or I'll have no choice but to take your Miraculous."

As soon as the words are out she regrets them. But they hang in the air like a bad smell. A small gasp escapes him.

"I didn't mean that, I'm sorry," she tries, but he damage is done.

As Nino and Alya leave school they see their two best friends waiting for them. They both look terrible. Their eyes are red and puffy, their noses red too. They both look sick. And angry.

"Why don't you just fucking take it then?" Adrien shouts, lifting his hand.

"Adrien, please, I need you," Marinette pleads.

"Whoa, dudes, what's going on?" Nino asks.

Adrien rips the Cat Miraculous from his finger, which seems like a regular ring to Nino and Alya. He flings it at Marinette, and it whizzes past her face. She cries out and drops to her knees to pick it up immediately.

"I thought so," Adrien snarls. "You don't care about me."

"What?" Alya cries. "Yes, she does, Adrien."

"No, she doesn't!" He screams. "You don't understand."

"You got no idea, my dude," Nino tells him sombrely.

Once the Miraculous is safe in Marinette's grasp she scrambles back to her feet.

"I do care about you, Adrien," she says sadly. "But there are more important things-"

"Yeah, like finding my replacement," he growls back. "Why don't you ask Luka, since you're so close now?"

"Adrien, he's not replacing you," Marinette exclaims. "I'm sorry I said what I said, I would never do that."

"You didn't pick me, Marinette," Adrien reminds her.

"I did, remember?" She retorts. "Luka was my second choice."

"Exactly!" Adrien cries. "You replaced me with him once, you'll do it again."

"Uh, guys, we're still here, on the sidewalk." Alya reminds them.

"I gotta go," Adrien says sharply.

"Tell me who it is first," Marinette begs. "Adrien, please, this is important."

"I'm sick of everything else being more important to you than my feelings," Adrien says, walking away.

As he walks away, Adrien realizes he has nowhere to go. If he goes home, he would have to explain to his father why Ladybug was in his room. He would have to face the fact that his father is Hawkmoth.


	8. Chapter 7 - You Have Some Explaining,Bug

**Chapter 7 - You Have Some Explaining to do, Bug.**

They head back to Marinette's place. She doesn't speak, she just asks that they come with her. Marinette's parents are surprised to see her, they hadn't heard her leave as Ladybug. It's still not easy to watch, but Marinette finds herself becoming desensitized to seeing Cat Noir's neck break.

"You can't show this to anyone, Alya," Marinette says dully.

"Why would I want to?" Alya exclaims. "I'm not even sure what I just watched."

"Where did you get this?" Nino asks. "Tell me it's fake, it can't be real."

"It was in my room last night," She explains. "I assume Bunnyx left it here since she can time travel."

"This is the future?" Alya gasps.

"I think so," Marinette replies.

Nino tries to rewind it to watch again but Alya yanks the memory stick from her laptop. An error message pops up on the screen but Alya just closes the lid.

"I need to give you guys something," Marinette remembers. "I'm sorry to drag you both into this, but I trust you both."

She retrieves the Miracle Box from its hiding place, and the couple recognizes it immediately. Marinette twists it open and pulls out the Fox and Turtle Miraculous, she places the Cat Miraculous inside for safekeeping.

"From now on, you both are permanent holders, as is Viperion," she tells them. "We are a cat down though."

"Looking at the video, I'd say that's a good thing," Nino remarks.

"Wait, why do you have these?" Alya asks.

"Tikki, you can come out now," Marinette says.

Tikki floats out to greet them both, while Nino and Alya put on their Miraculous. Wayyz and Trixx emerge excitedly and the Kwami begin chatting excitedly amongst themselves. Marinette sits down and looks down at the Miracle Box.

"I'm Ladybug," she admits.

"I knew it!" Alya exclaims. "I mean I didn't know it, but I suspected."

"I know, Alya, I had a hard time keeping it from you," Marinette smiles at her friend.

"Wow, what a bomb_shell_," Nino laughs holding up his Miraculous.

"I'm dating a dork," Alya teases, giving her boyfriend a playful punch on the arm.

"So, why no Cat Noir?" Nino asks, suddenly serious.

"Wait, is Adrien Cat Noir?" Alya gasps. "But isn't Cat Noir in love with Ladybug, but if you're Ladybug and you're in love with Adrien, then-"

"We're both aware of the irony," Marinette snaps. "He's dating Kagami now anyway."

"He seems to think there's something going on with you and Luka," Nino reminds her, earning a less playful arm punch from his girlfriend.

"I do like Luka," Marinette admits. "But I still love Adrien. And I love Cat Noir, but not in that way. How can you be with someone if you only love half of them?"

"That goes for him too, girl," Alya points out. "Marinette's the real you, so if he only loves Ladybug then he doesn't really love you."

"I'm so glad we already know each other's identities," Nino sighs.

"Only because I figured it out," Alya teases.

"Luka didn't change after I told him I'm Ladybug," Marinette continues. "He still talked to me like he'd talk to Marinette. Adrien is different now that he knows."

Alya takes a seat beside her friend and wraps her in a hug. Nino stands awkwardly for a moment before also hugging Marinette.

"So, like, what happens when this woman does show up?" He asks nervously, once he's released Marinette.

"I have no idea," Marinette admits. "Everything is such a mess. I have no idea who this mystery woman is, or what her motivations are. Adrien apparently knows Hawmoth's identity but won't tell me because I threatened to take away his Miraculous, but I was just mad because he was being a jerk, I would never actually do it, and-"

"Whoa, girl, breathe, that's a lot to take in," Alya tightens her hug.

"This whole day has been a lot to take in," Marinette mumbles.

"How does Adrien know Hawkmoth's identity anyways?" Nino asks.

"It's personal, I can't say," she replies. "He's mad because I'm close with Luka now, I think he feels threatened."

"Then show him that he hasn't lost you," Alya suggests. "We could have days if not weeks before this woman shows up, so let's just act normal until Adrien has his Miraculous back, and then we can all meet up and get a game plan together for dealing with Hawkmoth."

"Do Queen Bee and the others know yet?" Nino asks.

"After becoming Miracle Queen Chloe is never holding a Miraculous again," Marinette says. "It's a shame, I really did believe she could change."

"I don't see why she had one in the first place," Alya mutters.

"Alya, when I choose a Miraculous holder I don't look at why they're my friend, I look at the traits that make a hero, and Chloe can be heroic when she sets her mind to it," she explains. "As I said, it's a shame."

"So who gave Hawkmoth a Miraculous?" Nino ponders.

"Nobody, he took his Miraculous," she replies. "That's why I need to get it back. Along with the Peacock Miraculous."


	9. Chapter 8 - I'm Sorry

**Chapter 8 - I'm Sorry.**

Marinette manages to sleep that night. It's Saturday when she awakes, so she has two days to figure out how to smooth things over with Adrien before school. She sends a text to Luka to tell him about the change of plans and he replies to offer his support.

Now that she's rested and calm Marinette curses herself for breaking her computer monitor. She spends most of the day chatting with Tikki about the mystery woman, speculating as to who she is and what she wants.

The nightmares seem to be over for Adrien, and he assumes that means he's remembered everything from the alternate timeline, including dating Marinette. It's a Saturday so he can lay in bed until his extra-curricular lessons in the afternoon. He stares at his phone, the message icon bleeps at him expectantly. No doubt Kagami is blowing up his phone since he stopped replying to her the day before.

Reluctantly, he opens his messages. They aren't all from Kagami, though most are. Nino also texted him a few times to tell him that he should come back to the team. Adrien pouts, Marinette told them that he's Cat Noir. He sighs and tosses his phone back onto his bed. He had acted like a jackass to Marinette, and he was being cruel to Kagami too. He picks up his phone again and starts to type out a message.

Marinette is yelling into her pillow when her phone beeps. She doesn't hear it so Tikki points it out to her. Marinette withdraws from her pillow and checks her phone.

"_Marinette. What you do (or don't do) with Luka is none of my business, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the things I said yesterday, I trust your judgment. I've been remembering this other life lately, and I need to remind myself that it didn't happen. Did you know in the alternate timeline we were together? Maybe that could have happened for us here. I think I'm gonna dump Kagami, and I'm not saying that to make you feel bad (I fully get that you don't feel the same way) I'm just not being fair to her when I'm in love with you. Not just Ladybug, but you. -Adrien."_

"_Ps. If you'll let me, I'd like to prove I'm worthy of the Cat Miraculous. Please tell Plagg I can't eat all this camembert myself ;)"_

Marinette stares at her phone in disbelief. He does love her. "_Not just Ladybug." _Of course, that's why Cat Noir had been Akumatized in the alternate timeline. No doubt Gabriel Agreste hadn't been thrilled about his son being in a relationship with a baker's daughter and had intervened. Maybe it was the heartbreak that had caused Cat Noir to be Akumatized. But if she was right then the same thing would happen in this timeline, and that was a problem she couldn't afford to deal with right now. She begins to type, slowly at first but she gets quicker as she starts to cry.

"_Adrien, thank you for telling me. Of course, you can have your Miraculous back, I only threatened to take it away because I was upset and that wasn't fair to you. I'm so sorry about that. The truth is I'm still trying to prove myself, that I can be a good Guardian. Did I ever tell you that I almost gave up on being Ladybug? It was back when we fought Stoneheart for a second time, and I hadn't captured the Akuma. Back then I thought that was the worst mistake I could make. But I was wrong. Letting you get Akumatized would be the worst mistake I could ever make, and I almost did. You became Cat Blanc because you found out my identity, and now you know again and I am so scared that it will happen again. I think we should try and go back to the way things were, and not complicate anything more than it already is. If you don't want to be with Kagami, that's your call. But as much as it pains me to admit it, we can't be together. I'm so so sorry, Adrien. I'll bring Plagg to school on Monday. -Marinette."_

Adrien switches his phone off and falls back into his bed. That was it. She didn't want him. No, she does, but she can't. What does that even mean? He wishes Plagg was with him, even just as a distraction.

When school returns on Monday, everyone is grateful for the distraction. Nobody talks about the video. Nobody wants to. Adrien is grateful to be reunited with his Kwami, and his finger no longer feels naked without his ring. The friends try to chat about normal things during their lunch break, as they sit around a lunch table in the cafeteria. But eventually, the conversation turns sour.

"Are you ready to tell us who Hawkmoth is, Adrien?" It's Alya who asks.

Everyone is silent, while Adrien formulates a response. He glances at Marinette, who won't look him in the eye.

"Yes," he says finally. "But we should keep everyone in the loop."

Marinette looks away from her lunch, pushing her fork away from her.

"Max and Kim," she tells them. "You already know Kagami is Ryuko."

"Kim, really?" Nino says.

"You, really?" Alya teases.

"Okay, fair enough," Nino relents giving his girlfriend a contented smile.

"Kim's the one I didn't know," Adrien realizes. "I was there when you gave Max the Horse Miraculous."

"I guess we should go talk to them before lunch is over," Marinette gets up and takes her food tray to the bin.

The four of them approach Max and Kim's table, causing the boys to look up.

"Why do I feel like we're in trouble?" Kim asks.

"Come to my house after school," Marinette tells them. "Cancel your plans, this is urgent."

She pulls two ornate boxes from her bag and gives them one each. Without another word, the group leaves them to wonder how she got a hold of two Miraculous.


	10. Chapter 9 - Debrief

**Author's Note: **Sorry Adrinette shippers, this fic is gonna be a lot of Lukanette to start with. Without giving too much away it will eventually include some Adrinette. Thanks to everyone still reading, it really means a lot! I'm going to do a double post today, as the chapter after this is an interlude. **~Ven.**

**Chapter 9 - Debrief.**

It's lucky that Marinette has a fairly spacious room, as it now contains eight superheroes and eight Kwamis. The room is abuzz with conversation. Marinette's parents had provided snacks but had warned Marinette to keep the noise down as there were so many of them. Once Sabine and Tom were out of earshot and the trapdoor was closed, Marinette cleared her throat to speak.

"I realize we aren't supposed to know each other's identities, but as the current Guardian of the Miracle Box I do technically have the authority to overrule that." She looks around at the silent faces, everyone is fixated on her. She swallows before continuing. "Before Adrien tells us Hawkmoth's identity, there is something more important to discuss."

"More important than Hawkmoth?" Max questions skeptically.

"More dangerous, too," Adrien remarks shivering.

"The other day I received a video message from Cat Noir's future self," Marinette explains. "I can only assume Bunnyx sent it, she isn't here today because she doesn't yet have her Miraculous."

"I need some air," Adrien says getting up.

Marinette nods at him before he climbs out onto the balcony. Kagami moves to follow him but Alya gently places a hand on her shoulder.

"He already knows all this, you don't," Alya reminds her and Kagami sits back down.

"There is a new villain, much worse than Hawkmoth, and we think she's headed for this time," Marinette continues. "We don't know who she is or what her plan is, but in the video she… She…"

She can't say it. She takes a deep breath but she can't manage the words. Luka steps forward and takes her hand in his.

"The video contains a message from Cat Noir's future self," he tells the group. "He doesn't survive the attack."

They start to murmur worriedly and Kagami gets up again. She joins Adrien out on the balcony, this time nobody stops her.

"I don't understand, isn't Cat Noir really powerful?" Kim says confused.

"We also doubt that Ladybug survives the attack," Marinette admits, earning a hand squeeze from Luka.

"But you're Ladybug, you have to survive," Max says. "How else will we purify the evil?"

"Well, technically Adrien could do it since he's used the Ladybug Miraculous before," Marinette says trying to seem calm.

"Assuming he doesn't die," Nino chimes in.

"Yes, assuming that," Marinette agrees. "It's also not a good idea for us to get comfortable with using each other's Miraculous, we have our roles for a reason."

"For example, I wasn't suited for the Snake Miraculous, but I make one hell of a Cat Noir," Adrien says re-entering the room.

"Glad to hear you say that, Kitty," Marinette beams at him.

"Hold on, just how many Miraculous have you had?" Alya cries.

"Oh, that's nothing," Marinette laughs. "Adrien, you remember Kwamibuster?"

"How could I forget?" Adrien laughs. "I hate that banana costume."

"So you remember Multimouse," Marinette presses giggling.

Adrien gasps.

"You protected your secret identity by giving up your secret identity?" He realizes. "That is so sneaky, Bugaboo."

"Well, I'm not Guardian for no reason," Marinette laughs.

"Was that all the Miraculous from the Miracle Box?" Adrien continues, causing the group to stir once more.

"Except the Turtle, and technically I had only had two at a time because of the Mouse Miraculous," she replies.

"Well, color me impressed," Adrien breathes.

"Anyway," Marinette says suddenly, remembering the room full of people. "Now isn't the time to reminisce, it's time to plan for the future. I'm giving you all your Miraculous now so that if slash when this mystery villain shows up, we're all prepared to fight. Absolutely nobody engages her alone. If someone spots her alert the others at once and we will regroup before attacking."

"How will we know it's her?" Kagami asks.

Alya opens her phone and hits a button. Everyone's phones beep at them in unison.

"I took the liberty in screenshotting the video," she says proudly.

"Thanks, Alya." Marinette smiles.

Unfortunately, the best image Alya could get is one where the mystery assailant is crouching over Cat Noir reaching down for his head.

"Wait, is she gonna…?" Kim begins.

"Best not to think about it," Adrien says wryly.

Once everyone is back in the loop, Marinette invites Adrien to speak. His voice catches as a lump forms in his throat, but nobody rushes him.

"Well, uh," he stammers.

"It's okay, Adrien," Tikki says knowingly. "It's not your fault."

"Why would it be his fault?" Kagami demands, rushing to Adrien's defense.

"Kagami, please," Marinette hushes her. "Go on, Adrien."

"It's my father," Adrien relents. "Hawkmoth is my father; Gabriel Agreste."

The room collectively gasps. Kagami gets up to embrace her boyfriend, which he receives gratefully.

"Finally, I've been holding that one for months," Plagg sighs.

"I can only assume that Nathalie is Mayura, I don't think he trusts anyone else as much as her," Adrien says into the Kagami's shoulder.

"That makes sense," Marinette agrees.

After the group processes Adrien's bombshell, Marinette dismisses everyone. Kim and Max leave immediately. Kim had made plans with Ondine and could still make them if he hurried, and Max wanted to go and lie down since he was feeling faint. Kagami gives Marinette a hug before leaving and pulls Adrien away with her. Nino and Alya are the next to go. Nino wants to stay but Alya whispers that Marinette and Luka need to talk, after all, he had been in the video too and she had called someone 'her love'.

"I can go too if you need to be alone," Luka says sitting beside her, he looks weird without his guitar.

"No, stay," Marinette says.

Sass and Tikki are sitting on her bed chatting happily, and Marinette smiles over at them fondly.

"Thank you, by the way," Luka says following her gaze. "For trusting me with him."

"You're a great Viperion, Luka," Marinette replies. "I made the right call, in the end."

"Are you upset that you didn't choose right the first time?" He asks.

"No. Although I'm annoyed that Adrien accepted it when I needed Cat Noir in that fight too," she admits. "But I didn't take the Snake Miraculous back, he gave it back on his own."

"That's good of him," Luka says.

"He's the only holder I didn't choose," she realizes. "Our Master did, or our old Master. I guess I'm the Master now."

"Well, thank you for this opportunity, Master Marinette," Luka teases and she giggles.

"Thank you for not treating me differently," Marinette says. "You still look at me like I'm Marinette."

"You are Marinette," he says fondly.

She leans into him and he rests his head on hers.

"I already think you're an incredible person, Marinette," he tells her. "You being Ladybug only proves that to me more."

She blushes and looks away from him. When she looks back he's gazing down at her, making her blush even more. He smiles and leans in. Her eyes flutter closed as their lips connect.


	11. Interlude 1 - Lady Chaos

**Interlude 1 - Lady Chaos.**

Gabriel Agreste kneels alone before Emilie's case. Nathalie insists that she just wants to help, so why does he feel like she wants more? He has only ever been devoted to Emilie. It isn't his fault if she thinks otherwise. Unless he's been leading her on. But that was never his intention. He sighs to himself and stands, brushing himself off in the process.

"What would you suggest, Emelie?" He ponders aloud.

There are footsteps behind him. Assuming it's Nathalie, he turns to chastise her for interrupting him. Instead of Nathalie, another woman stands before him. Her face is covered by a large pair of goggles and a hooded cloak. She stops before him, putting a hand on her hip and revealing the black skin-tight suit underneath the cloak. A black tail-like belt hangs from her waist, and A black yo-yo is wrapped around her waist.

"Y'know, I don't think Dead Girl is gonna answer you," she teases.

"How dare you?" Gabriel demands, taking a battle stance.

"Calm down, Oldtimer, I'm not here to fight," she smirks.

Gabriel remains ready to fight, keeping an intense glare fixed on the woman. "Who are you?"

"You may call me Lady Chaos."


	12. Chapter 10 - Everything is Fine

**Chapter 10 - Everything is Fine.**

When their kiss is over he still holds her. Marinette stays in his arms for a while, resting her head on his chest. Their Kwamis fly over and Tikki nestles into Marinette's lap. Sass perches on Luka's shoulder.

"Hey, guys," Marinette says happily.

"You both look very sweet together," Tikki says innocently.

Marinette leaps up in surprise, her nervous self suddenly taking over as she realizes how intimate the moment is.

"Oh, it's not like that… I mean it is, but…" She trails off, looking red-faced and embarrassed at Luka.

He's laughing quietly at her outburst as he stands to pull her into another kiss.

"It definitely is like that," he says warmly.

"Yeah," is all Marinette can manage.

When Marinette gets into school the next day she is giddy and excited. She hums to herself as she enters the classroom. The others look tired and worried and are surprised to see Marinette so cheerful.

"Hey, girl, what's gotten into you?" Alya says innocently.

"Oh, nothing, just my first kiss," Marinette tells her excitedly. "I mean my first kiss that has nothing to do with Cat Noir or Akumas."

"You mean when Nino and I were Oblivio?" Alya teases.

"Oh, my god, I kissed Adrien that day," Marinette realizes in horror. "I don't even remember it, that is the worst."

"I guess now you know how he feels, didn't Ladybug also kiss him to free him of Dark Cupid's arrow?" Alya continues.

"Oh, yeah," Marinette laughs.

Ms. Bustier arrives and starts the class. Marinette's mind drifts during the lesson, she can't focus. Thankfully Alya notices this and lends Marinette her notes to copy.

"Thanks, Alya, I can always count on you," Marinette says gratefully.

"Whatever you need, girl," Alya replies cheerily.

Marinette feels a pang of guilt. What if she needs her to die? She pushes the thought away, horrified with herself. Whatever her future self did that caused her team-mates to suffer like that, she would not repeat.

"It's gonna be okay, Marinette," Alya continues. "You got this. You always do."

Marinette nods at her friend and buries herself in Alya's notes, hoping that Ms. Medeleiev would arrive soon to start the next class.

The next day is the same. Totally normal. Adrien doesn't see his father that day either. Not that he wants to. He tries his best to act normal around Nathalie, who has seemed distracted lately. Marinette and Adrien agreed that given the events that had led him to become Cat Blanc in the alternate timeline, they would wait before attacking Hawk Moth.

More days pass in normality until the weekend arrives again. The weekend comes and goes without a hiccup. Things are returning to normal. The team starts to relax. Marinette starts up a weekly debriefing, which she hosts in her bedroom, along with a nightly patrol around the city. She draws up a weekly schedule, ensuring that everyone has at least one night and they always go out in pairs. Of course Ladybug and Cat Noir have the most nights.

Everyone agrees, but nobody feels it's necessary. Kim suggests during a meeting that perhaps Bunnyx had made a mistake, earning a death stare from Adrien. They were starting to get on each other's nerves. Once the weekend arrives Marinette sends out a group text, asking if anyone wanted to go bowling.

Everyone is there. Marinette hadn't made the outing compulsory but she can't help but think that the others considered it an order from Ladybug. They split into two teams and start to bowl.

As Marinette's takes her turn she pictures that the pins are Hawkmoth's face. Nobody wants to talk about Gabriel Agreste, but they can't avoid the topic forever. She releases the ball and it rolls across the alley at top speed, hitting a strike.

"Damn, Marinette, are you sure you aren't using your Miraculous for selfish purposes?" Alya cheers.

The group goes quiet for a moment, waiting for her reaction. Marinette, sensing the tension and wanting to assure her friends that she still has a sense of humor, laughs a little too hard. Marinette takes her seat as Adrien gets up.

"Watch and learn, Bugaboo," he says smugly. Ever since they all found out Cat Noir's civilian identity, Adrien had gotten more confident in himself. Marinette had realized that Cat Noir, for Adrien, was a way of expressing how he really felt.

The night went off without a hitch. Everyone seems to feel a little better for it, and morale is higher. Marinette smiles to herself as she walks with Luka to his bike.

"You wanna come over?" He asks. "I can give you a ride."

"Sure," Marinette agrees, she doesn't really want to be alone and she likes hanging out with Luka.

The two of them hadn't discussed their kiss, but there had been more kisses since then. Tom Dupain had been a little concerned when she told her parents about it since Luka is slightly older than Marinette. But he'd come around once they met properly.

They arrive at the Couffaine houseboat and Luka wheels his bike on board. It's dark out now, and Nino and Alya would be getting ready for their nightly patrol. Juleka and Rose are lounging around on the deck, and they smile when they see them.

"You two are getting along well," Juleka remarks warmly.

"Yeah, we are," Luka replies cooly.

The two of them head to his room and Marinette flops down on the bed. Luka sits beside her and picks up his guitar. He strums idly and Marinette closes her eyes to listen.

"Do you ever wonder who you meant?" he asks, stopping his song.

Marinette opens her eyes and looks up at him.

"When I said what?" She asks, sitting up.

"In the video, Ladybug told 'her love' to get the box," he explains. "I'm not blind, I know how you look at Adrien. We were both in that video."

Marinette thinks for a moment. Of course, she's thought about it. She's been obsessing over the video since she first saw it.

"Well, who has the box in the video?" She asks, glancing over at him.

"I do," he says.

She kisses his cheek and smiles warmly at him. Luka wraps her in a hug and they lie back in each other's arms.

"Are we together?" She asks embarrassed, talking into his arm.

"I think so," he laughs.

"Good." She replies.

It's not long before they're both fast asleep, lying in each other's arms on top of the covers. Anarka comes in to ask if they've eaten, she smiles when she sees them. She fetches a spare blanket and drapes it over the two of them, before leaving to call Marinette's parents and tell them she won't be coming home. Tom insists that she come home before Anarka explains that she's already asleep and that it's an innocent sleepover.

Hours pass by and Marinette wakes in the middle of the night. Luka is still sleeping softly beside her, and she wishes she didn't have to use the bathroom. When she returns Luka is awake and out of bed.

She pauses in the doorway to admire him, he hadn't noticed her. When he starts to take off his shirt she panics and knocks on the door frame.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to spy on you," she whispers blushing, glancing over at Juleka's bed.

Juleka has her arm draped over Rose's tiny form and Marinette smiles at her sleeping friends. Luka finishes removing his shirt.

"I thought you went home," he says quietly.

"Sorry, I fell asleep," she whispers blushing more.

"Thanks for the blanket," he hugs her.

"That wasn't me," she says.

"It might've been my mom," he admits sheepishly. "Since you're staying the night, you wanna borrow some PJs?"

"Are you sure? You might not get them back," she teases.

He starts rummaging around in the cupboards above his bed, trying to be quiet as not to wake his sister or Rose. Before long he produces a black and blue striped Tshirt.

"You can keep this, I don't wear it often," he hands her the Tshirt and starts to look for some bottoms. "Sorry, it's not red."

"I don't think your pants will fit," she says mentally comparing their waist sizes. "I'll just wear my underwear."

She takes off her blazer and top and pulls on Luka's Tshirt. Then she removes her bra from underneath the shirt before poking her arms out into the sleeves.

"That's cheating," Luka says cheekily.

He changes into some pajama bottoms while Marinette takes off her pants. Once the two of them are back under the covers Marinette snuggles into him, noting how warm his bare chest is. He rolls onto his side and puts his arm on her waist, and kisses her softly. She kisses him back for a while until he's lying on his back and she rests her head on his chest.

Her heart is thumping. She's sharing a bed with her boyfriend. Her dad is going to kill her. She remembers Tom Dupain being Akumatized into Weredad, although that was because Cat Noir said he didn't love her, so maybe this would be fine. She smiles wryly to herself at the realization that she had once accidentally declared her love to her crush not knowing it was him. She sighs, she shouldn't be thinking about Adrien now.

"You okay?" Luka whispers, hearing the sigh.

"Yeah," she replies. "Just thinking."

"About Ladybug?" He asks.

"Yes and no," she says truthfully. "You make a good pillow, by the way."

"Glad I could help," he laughs, stirring Rose or Juleka.

"Everyone is relying on me," she says frustrated, rolling away from him. "It was easier before, nobody but Fu knew my identity, I didn't have to be switched on all the time."

"You still don't," he turns onto his side and puts his arm around her waist again. "Right now, you're Marinette, you don't have to be anyone else."

"But I do," she sighs. "Right now, Rena Rouge and Carapace are patrolling Paris. If they find that mystery woman then we all have to be ready to fight her. I worry about it every night, and it's worse when I'm patrolling because I have no idea what to do if she does show up."

"We'll think of something," he reassures her. "But it's important to look after yourself, too."

"_We."_ He'd said. He isn't just expecting her to think for everyone. She smiles and turns around again to face him. Their noses touch in the darkness. She leans in closer and kisses him again. He pulls her closer to him as the kiss deepens.

Marinette runs her hands down the side of his body, stopping at his hip. He mimics her, resting his hand on her hip. As she kisses him she gently slides her hand forward until she's holding his rear. He pauses for a second before continuing to kiss her. She wonders if he's ever been with someone before. The legal age of consent in France is fifteen, which she is, but he's older by two years meaning that he's likely more experienced than her. He rolls her onto her back, leaning over her so as not to break the kiss.

Much to her dismay, Luka pulls away. She lays beside him, her heart pumping in her chest. He lays on his side and watches carefully, she can just about see his smile in the dim light. Light? She realizes it's almost dawn.

"They'll be going home soon," she says quietly.

"Who?" He asks.

"Rena and Carapace," she replies.

"They'll be fine," he says patting her belly beneath the covers. "Get some sleep, Mari."

"It's gonna be impossible to sleep after that," she breathes, but finds herself nodding off anyway.


	13. Chapter 11 - Don't Wake the Dragon

**Author's Note:** To the guest reviewer, I can only assume it's the same person each time. Without trying to give spoilers for this, it is end game Adrinette I promise. But it is going to get worse before it gets better, so please bear with me if you still want to read. I rated this fic M due to the violence and language, it won't contain smut. To be honest, the story is still getting going at this point, it's going to get even darker. **~Ven.**

**Chapter 11 - Don't Wake the Dragon.**

Adrien offers to give Kagami a ride home after the bowling trip ends. She is silent for the duration of the trip, despite Adrien's attempts at conversation. The limousine stops outside her home and she opens the door to step out, instead of closing it she pauses.

"Kagami?" Adrien asks.

"Must you flirt with her?" She sighs.

"Flirt with who?" He questions.

"You know who," she replies. "I understand that there is a history between you two, you've been fighting crime together for two years now, but I'm your girlfriend, aren't I?"

Adrien eyes the divider between their section and the driver's seat before replying.

"Kagami, I was in love with Ladybug, for a long time, so I would flirt with her sometimes," he says carefully. "But it doesn't mean anything anymore, not like that. We're just close."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Kagami demands. "You know as well as I do that Marinette was in love with you for those two years. Just because she's with Luka doesn't mean she won't drop him for you."

"I'm sorry, Kagami," he says softly. "If you wanna break up, I understand."

"I don't wanna break up, you jerk, I want you to stop flirting with Marinette." She slams the door.

Marinette yawns loudly as she awakes. Luka is still sleeping, now facing away from her having rolled over in his sleep. She lays there for a while, wanting to live in the peace, but Juleka yawning rouses her properly.

"Oh, morning, Juleka," she says sheepishly.

"Hey, Marinette," Juleka says casually.

"Good morning, Marinette," Rose says gleefully from across the room. "We didn't realize you were staying the night."

"Neither did we," Marinette admits. "I kinda fell asleep by accident."

They both laugh and head off in search of breakfast. It's Sunday so none of them have school. Before leaving Juleka tells her to wake Luka, as had a tendency of sleeping in. Marinette figures since they'd been awake during the night that it would be better to let him sleep.

She gets out of bed and pulls on her pants, and then her socks and shoes. She's about to tackle her bra when Luka reaches out and pats her back.

"You always gonna do a disappearing act the morning after?" He teases.

"Sorry, just thought you'd want to sleep," she says.

"It's you who needs to sleep, Mari," he replies sitting up.

He still isn't wearing a shirt and Marinette blushes. She pulls her arms into the sleeves of the Tshirt she's wearing.

"Uh, Marinette, my sister could be back at any moment," he reminds her.

"I'm not taking it off, Luka, I just need my arms for my bra," she tuts. "What an imagination you have."

He blushes and she continues fiddling with her bra inside of her shirt. Once the clasps are done up she pushes her arms through the straps and the Tshirt sleeves.

"Women really are incredible," he says.

"Oh, good, you're awake," Anarka says from the doorway.

Sunday passes slowly for Adrien. He almost wishes he had a patrol that night just for something to do, but it was Pegasus and King Monkey. He would have to wait until Monday when he would be patrolling with Carapace. Now it's Kagami's turn to ignore Adrien's texts.

When Monday comes around Marinette is practically singing in the classroom. Alya guesses right away that it has something to do with Luka, since the pair went home together after the bowling.

"Wait, bowling was a group thing?" Ivan says. "Why weren't the rest of us invited?"

Rose and Juleka mutter in agreement.

Marinette shuffles uncomfortably. She can't tell them it's because they aren't Miraculous holders.

"Sorry, guys, we already had teams, next time we'll expand," Adrien chimes in.

Marinette sighs with relief. Cat Noir to the rescue.

"So, Marinette, you spent the night with Luka," Alya teases her friend.

"Gross, you realize we share a room, right?" Juleka reminds her.

"I didn't even mean to fall asleep, it just sorta happened," Marinette admits. "But it was nice."

"Let me know when you get to the good stuff," Alya says laughing.

"Is that what we're calling it?" Nino says confused.

"Not with you," Alya teases him.

"Oh, you got another boyfriend I don't know about?" Nino says trying to sound threatening.

"Oh, loads," Alya continues grinning.

Marinette smiles. The bowling trip seems to have done everyone some good. Except for Adrien.

"You okay?" She asks him, taking a seat beside him.

"Kagami isn't talking to me," he admits. "She says she's pissed off because I was flirting with you."

"You probably should stop with nicknames," Marinette says slowly.

"But nicknames give me life, Marinette," he exclaims horrified. "Next you'll take away my puns. And then my jokes. And then what will I be left with? Except for my dashing good looks, of course, but that's not a personality, and-"

"Whoa, Adrien, breathe," she puts her hand on his back and rubs it gently. "Nobody is taking away your puns. I will fight anyone who tries to mess with my Kitty."

"I think I see Kagami's problem," he relents.

Marinette sighs. Things may have calmed down with the group, but they're still complicated with Adrien. Ms. Bustier enters the classroom and everyone returns to their seats.

Marinette had never been in love with Cat Noir, but she had cared for him. He was more than a friend to her, he was her crime-fighting partner. For over a year it had just been the two of them, fighting Hawkmoth alone. Sure there are eight of them now, but not even Viperion could replace Cat Noir as her second in command.

She understands why Kagami is jealous since there is no replacing Ladybug as Cat Noir's lady. There's nothing she can do other than continue to be happy with Luka. It's not like she can be with Adrien anyway. Her mind wanders again to Cat Blanc, and she wonders if Adrien is still having nightmares about it.

When the school day is over Marinette texts Luka, asking if he wants to come over. He replies to tell her that he'll meet her there.

"Marinette, can I talk to you?" Adrien asks, jogging to catch up with her.

She stops halfway down the steps and turns to smile at her friend.

"Sure, Adrien," she replies.

The pair descend the steps and leans against the wall nearby. Adrien's bodyguard is waiting by the car and he taps his watch at the boy. Adrien pretends not to notice.

"Is it just because of Cat Blanc that you won't date me?" He asks.

The question takes her by surprise. Did he and Kagami break up? She thought they were just having problems. She considers the question carefully. Sure, her initial reasoning was not wanting Cat Noir to be Akumatized again. But things were different now. She's with Luka, and she really likes him.

"I'm with Luka," she says slowly.

"But say you aren't, and I'm not with Kagami," he presses. "What other reason is there for us to not be together?"

"We're a crime-fighting duo, Adrien, it would complicate things," she says.

"Things are already complicated," he shrugs.

"And you might be Akumatized," she continues.

"Marinette, I was Akumatized because you broke up with me," he tells her. "Things were going great before that, and then you dumped me out of nowhere and I never even found out why."

"Adrien, it didn't happen," she's shouting now. "And I never want to see you like that again. You are the last person I ever want to fight, so please don't push this."

People are looking. Luka is looking. He's outside her parents' bakery, which is just across the street from her school. He gives her a small wave and she starts to walk away from Adrien.

"How do we know fighting my father won't end up with the same result?" He asks.

She stops. She can't answer him. She doesn't know. In the distance Luka props his bike against the bakery wall and starts walking toward her.

"Because it was after we fought him that it happened," Adrien says. "I don't think us dating had anything to do with it."

"You haven't been Akumatized yet," she reminds him.

"Because of you," he cries. "I can't hurt you like that. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt you."

She remembers the figure of herself under the water in the alternate timeline. How it had just faded away when she tried to touch it. A shiver shot down her spine.

"Everything okay?" Luka asks.

"Yeah, we're fine," Adrien says sharply.

"Adrien, please don't rock the boat right now," Marinette pleads.

"Why not?" He growls. "Because I might get Akumatized? Because I might join my father?"

"I didn't say that-"

"But you're all thinking it," he yells. "I see the way you all look at me now, it's not the same."

"Adrien, we both know you won't join him," Marinette says. "You proved that already."

"Oh, no, I'll just blow up part of the moon, no big deal," he scoffs. "I'll just flood the entire city, but that' fine. I'll just kill you-"

She slaps him.


	14. Chapter 12 - Does Adrien Love Marinette?

**Author's Note:** I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while, especially after the way chapter 11 ended. Don't worry, Adrien won't be a ball of rage forever, he's just going through it right now. A massive thank you to everyone still reading, hope you're all keeping safe during these hard times! **~Ven.**

**Chapter 12 - Has Adrien ever Loved Marinette?**

It's a reflex action. There's a group of students around them now, whispering to each other. Marinette holds her hand to her chest as if trying to stop it from hitting him again. Adrien is silent. He glares at her, cheeks flushed in anger.

He stalks away, pushing through the crowd towards his bodyguard. His bodyguard who had done nothing. As the car pulls away, the crowd begins dispersing. Alya and Nino remain, looking shocked at their friend.

"Girl, that was cold," Alya mutters.

"I just wanted him to stop," Marinette whispers. "You didn't see Cat Blanc. He was the worst Akuma I've ever had to face, and I had to do it without Cat Noir."

"You've fought Akumas without him before, right?" Alya says and gestures to Nino. "Like The Bubbler?"

"No offense, Nino, but you put people in bubbles, Cat Blanc fired a giant Cataclysm directly at the moon and flooded an entire city," Marinette says. "And Cat Noir showed up eventually to help with The Bubbler."

"I think we should deal with Hawkmoth soon, it's clearly getting to him," Luka suggests.

"I agree," Marinette says reluctantly. "I'll apologize to him later, once he's calmed down."

The couples say their goodbyes and Luka and Marinette head to the bakery. Her parents are both working when they walk through the doors.

"Hello, dear," Sabine says smiling.

"Luka, good to see you, I trust you're taking care of my darling daughter," Tom beams.

"You know it, sir," Luka assures him.

"We're gonna go upstairs to my room, is that okay?" Marinette asks.

"Of course," Sabina says, pretending not to notice Tom eyeing her. "Be safe."

Once inside her room, Marinette sighs loudly and flops down on the chaise longue. Tikki emerges from her bag and flies in front of Marinette's face.

"Marinette, you need to apologize to Cat Noir at once," she says angrily. "You hit him."

"I know, Tikki, I'll apologize, I promise," she wails. "How could I do that? He's supposed to be my partner and I was so horrible to him."

"It kinda seemed like he was being a jerk, Marinette," Luka chimes in. "I didn't hear the whole conversation, but it looked to me like he goaded you into it."

"He's just upset," Marinette says. "He's always had trouble with rejection."

"He asked you out again?" Luka says.

"Not so much, he wanted to know the reason I won't go out with him," Marinette admits.

"Well, I'd say I'm a pretty good reason," Luka exclaims hotly.

"That's what I said, Luka," Marinette gets up to comfort him. "I really like you."

"Sorry, it's not your fault he can't take a hint," Luka sighs. "I trust you, Mari."

"I kinda did tell him I like him," Marinette admits. "But that was before we kissed, and I also told him that he and I would never work."

"Why wouldn't you?" Luka asks, taking a seat on the chaise longue.

"There are so many reasons, Luka," she replies. "We did get together, in an alternate timeline that doesn't exist anymore, and it ultimately led to Cat Noir being Akumatized. And I guess we were sorta together when we both had amnesia during our fight with Oblivio, Alya has a photo of us kissing, but neither of us remembers that."

"But why wouldn't you work out?" He asks again.

"Does it matter?" She cries.

"Yes, to me, it does," he insists.

She sighs and sits beside him, staring down at the floor.

"You probably noticed that I was in love with Adrien," she begins. "But I never loved Cat Noir, not like that. We were always close, and nobody could ever replace him. But it was never romantic for me. He never took anything seriously, and he would flirt with me while we fought off Akumas. To be honest, I found it frustrating. We're supposed to be the heroes of Paris, a symbol of hope, and I feel like he's never really respected that."

"So you're all work and he's all play," Luka laughs.

"Yeah," Marinette agrees. "For me, being Ladybug is a way of protecting my city, of helping the people I care and giving back to the community. But for Adrien, being Cat Noir is a way of expressing himself and escaping the confines of his home. When he's Cat Noir, Adrien can be himself. But I've never been in love with Cat Noir."

"Has Adrien ever been in love with Marinette?" Luka asks. "It kinda seems like he is."

"I think he just loves me because I'm Ladybug," Marinette says.

"Don't sell yourself short, Mari," he drapes his arms around her and pulls her into a hug.

She kisses him, raising her hand to touch his cheek. He brings his hand to her cheek and rests the other on her hip. As they kiss Marinette leans back, pulling him gently until he's almost on top of her. Luka readjusts himself so that he's now between her legs. Her hand leaves his cheek, following his body downwards. She's almost there when he pulls away suddenly.

"What's wrong?" She asks sitting up.

"N-Nothing, I just, uh," he trails off. "Have you ever…?"

She shakes her head. She would blush if she wasn't already bright red in the face.

"Have you?" She asks him, reaching out and touching his arm.

"Yeah," he replies. "There was one girl."

"Then what's the problem?" She asks.

"There's no problem," he says slowly. "I just don't wanna pressure you, I'm happy to wait."

Marinette's cheeks get even redder. She gives him a soft smile and crawls across the chaise longue to where he is now sitting.

"You aren't pressuring me, Luka," she soothes him. "I'm not saying we go all the way right away, but I am comfortable with you."

When Adrien returns home from school he goes straight to his room. He has a few hours before his patrol with Carapace so he starts to distract himself with video games. He still can't believe Marinette had actually slapped him.

"Kid, you okay?" Plagg asks.

"Yeah, Plagg, I'm fine," Adrien lies.

"Maybe you should talk to her," the Kwami suggests hopefully.

"And say what? 'I'm sorry I'm such an asshole and I keep hitting on you even though we're both seeing other people?"' Adrien snarls.

"Yeah, that oughtta do it," Plagg replies.

There is a knock at the door and Plagg hides. Adrien sets his controller down and looks over at the door, as Nathalie enters the room.

"Adrien, your father needs to speak with you, it's urgent," she tells him.

She leads him to his father's atelier and stands in front of the painting of Emilie Agreste. She begins to press a series of buttons within the painting. Adrien gasps, realizing Nathalie is taking him to Hawkmoth's lair. He had been right. She is Mayura.


	15. Chapter 13 - Father

**Chapter 13 - Father.**

Gabriel stands before Emilie's casket, which is currently closed. Lady Chaos is humming to herself, leaning against the railing and watching him through her goggle lenses.

"Y'know, old man, this isn't gonna go down how you want it to," she says smugly.

"What makes you say that?" Gabriel asks disinterestedly.

"Oh, you'll see," she chimes.

The two villains look over as Nathalie and Adrien approach them. Adrien looks around in horror as he walks.

"Adrien," Gabriel greets his son.

"Father, what's going on?" Adrien asks. "Where are we?"

"Yeah, Gabe, tell him," Lady Chaos jeers.

Adrien turns in horror to look at her. It's her. She's standing right in front of him. The color drains from his face and he steps back into his father.

"Adrien, it's alright, she won't hurt you," Gabriel says, gripping his son.

But Adrien just whimpers. He had tried so desperately to forget the contents of the video. To forget how she had snapped his neck with ease. His hands fly upwards to his neck as he finds himself checking it's unbroken. Lady Chaos cocks her head to one side as he continues to panic.

"You know me," she realizes.

"Father, you can't trust her," Adrien cries, turning to his father.

"Adrien, she's helping us," Gabriel replies. "What has gotten into you?"

"Yeah, Adrien, what's gotten into you?" Lady Chaos mimics, she's closer now.

"That's far enough, Lady Chaos," Gabriel growls. "He's clearly frightened of you."

"Of course he's frightened of me," Lady Chaos says gleefully. "He knows I could kill him with my bare hands. All it takes is the right grip and a _wrench _to the side."

Adrien flinches and Lady Chaos gasps delightedly.

"That's enough." Gabriel barks. "Leave us, I can't talk to him when he's hysterical like this."

Lady Chaos pouts but leaves them. Nathalie follows suits, leaving the Agreste's alone.

Eventually, Adrien calms down enough to speak without sobbing.

"You called her Lady Chaos," Adrien says fearfully, she seems much more real now that she has a name.

"That's what she calls herself," Gabriel replies. "But I didn't summon you to talk about her."

"Why is she here, father?" Adrien demands. "She's dangerous."

"My son, so am I," Gabriel sighs. "Nooroo, dark wings rise."

The Butterfly Kwami flies out from his hiding place in Gabriel's shirt and is sucked into the brooch he wears. Adrien watches in horror as his father transforms into Hawkmoth. It's not a surprise, but it is a punch in the gut.

Marinette's phone buzzes and she groans. She and Luka were lying in her bed, and she didn't want interruptions.

"Maybe I can ignore it," she says hopefully.

Luka leans over her and glances at the buzzing cell phone.

"It's Nino," he reports.

"He's got patrol tonight," she says as he passes her the phone. She accepts the call. "Hey, Nino."

"_Uh, it's probably nothing since you guys had that fight earlier, but Cat Noir didn't show up for patrol."_

"Shoot. I'll be right there, are you still at the rendezvous?" She asks.

"_Yeah, still here."_

"Let me go," Luka says already out of bed. "You've got three nights a week, I've only got one. It's a fairer workload."

He pulls on his underwear and looks down at her, expecting her to argue.

"Actually, I'd really appreciate that," Marinette agrees. "Scratch that, Nino, I'm sending Viperion over instead."

"_Roger that, dudette."_

She hangs up the phone and gets up to hug Luka.

"We'll both leave through the front door, I'll tell my parents I'm staying at yours tonight, and then I'm gonna go check on Adrien," she tells him. "He's probably sulking, but I need to be sure."

"Good call, let's go," he agrees.

Marinette's parents seem to have gone out for the evening since the bakery is closed when they get downstairs. She wonders why they didn't say goodbye until she realizes they probably didn't want to walk in on her and Luka. She and Luka hadn't had sex, but they had gotten close before Nino's call interrupted them.

They both transform in an alley and kiss each other goodbye before heading off in separate directions. As Marinette swings through the city toward Agreste Mansion she tries to formulate what she'll say to Adrien.

She reaches his bedroom. The lights are off but his TV is still on. She tries opening his window, which is thankfully unlocked and slips inside. His cellphone is on the couch, flashing at her. She inspects it and it displays that Nino had tried to call him several times before calling her. She tosses his phone back onto the sofa and heads for the door.

Gingerly, she peers outside, nobody is out in the hall. She heads out into the hall and starts to look around. She's halfway down the stairs when Adrien's bodyguard rounds a corner and spots her. He grunts in alarm. Ladybug doesn't have time to react when something blunt hits her in the back of the head. Her eyes roll shut and she falls forward.

When Ladybug awakes she is bound and gagged. They're back in Gabriel's atelier. Hawkmoth and Adrien are perching in the magenta seating around the glass table that Ladybug is lying on. Nathalie stands behind Hawkmoth, holding her tablet to her chest and keeping a wary gaze on Lady Chaos who leans against the wall by the door, her arms folded inside her cloak.

"Oh, good, you're awake," Hawkmoth says.

"Shame I didn't hit her harder," Lady Chaos remarks.

"No, I want her alive and conscious for when I unmask her," Hawkmoth growls.

"Father, do you have to?" Adrien asks, keeping his eyes on Lady Chaos.

Ladybug stares at him. What was he doing? He would never betray her, why was he sitting beside Hawkmoth? And how could he stand to be in the same room as the mystery woman?

"Shouldn't you wait for a certain stray?" Lady Chaos grins.

"Good idea," he agrees.

"You should send out a broadcast, telling Cat Noir that you have Ladybug captive," Adrien suggests hopefully. That would alert the entire team.

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you, kid?" Lady Chaos laughs.

Adrien says nothing, he just watches Ladybug fearfully.

"Don't be like that, kid, I thought we were friends," she sneers.

"Lady Chaos, if you could stop teasing my son," Hawkmoth snaps angrily. "It's time we sent a message."


	16. Chapter 14 - Distress Call

**Chapter 14 - Distress Call.**

Carapace and Viperion sit down to rest on a rooftop. It's been a few hours since their patrol started and they've got hours left. Luka drops his transformation so that he can call Marinette and Nino follows suit. To his surprise, his phone rings as soon as he's back in his civilian form.

"Nino, there you are, I'm sending you a link, watch it now." Alya hangs up.

A few seconds later his phone beeps and he clicks the link.

"_Nadja Chamack here, don't be bemused it's just the news. We have just received a film clip from none other than Hawkmoth himself. The video shows Ladybug has been captured by Hawkmoth, who is now demanding that Cat Noir show himself before Hawkmoth exposes her identity to all of Paris."_

"Marinette," Luka gasps. "Call everyone, tell them to meet at my place. Sass, scales slither."

He transforms back into Viperion and drops from the roof. He reaches his mother's boat and drops his transformation before boarding. Nino isn't far behind him, talking on the phone to a very sleepy Kim.

"I know, dude, but it's today," he says hurriedly. "Call Max, I'm gonna hit up Kagami."

Alya is next to arrive, and she hugs her boyfriend fearfully.

"She's gonna be okay," she consoles Luka. "We'll get her out of there."

"As soon as Hawkmoth realizes Adrien has the Cat Miraculous it's all over," Luka tells her. "He wins."

"Luka, do you know what time it is?" His mother asks from the doorway.

"Sorry, mom, we'll be leaving soon," Luka replies.

"It's the middle of the night," Anarka frowns.

"I know, mom, this is important," he pleads.

Kim and Max arrive, pausing when they see Anarka. Kagami is the last to arrive, and she does not look happy. The group file into Luka's bedroom, waking Juleka and Rose.

"Jules, I thought you were at Rose's tonight," Luka says.

"We figured since you were staying at Marinette's," Juleka replies. "What, why is everyone here?"

"What's going on?" Rose asks.

"We don't have time for this," Luka sighs. "C'mon, we can talk on the way."

They depart Luka's home, ignoring Anarka's calls. Luka just about hears Anarka yelling that he better have a good reason to be walking into the city in the middle of the night. They all transform once they reach a suitable alleyway and then stop to talk.

"Adrien is in the video, which means Hawkmoth doesn't know who Cat Noir is," Rena Rouge reports.

"But Cat Noir can't show up because he's already there," Luka continues.

"But it's only a matter of time before Hawkmoth gets impatient and unmasks Ladybug without him," Ryuko chimes in.

"Not to mention the mystery woman is in the background of the video," Carapace says uncomfortably.

"This is not good, guys," Kim says fearfully.

"I can teleport us in, but then I'll need to recharge Kaalki," Pegasus offers.

"We should save Voyage for an escape," Viperion says.

"If someone distracts Hawkmoth, Mayura and mystery woman, Pegasus can Voyage into the room and rescue Ladybug and Adrien, no second portal necessary," Rena Rouge suggests.

"I'll stand by with Second Chance in case something goes wrong," Viperion agrees.

"I can use Uproar to distract Hawkmoth," King Monkey says excitedly.

"And I'll use Shellter around Viperion just in case they notice and go after our Plan B," Carapace says.

"I'll use Mirage as an extra distraction," Rena Rouge announces.

"I'll go through the portal while Pegasus keeps it open," Ryuko says.

"Sounds great, guys, we got this," King Monkey cheers.


	17. Chapter 15 - Rescue Mission

**Chapter 15 - Rescue Mission.**

Nobody speaks. Occasionally Lady Chaos giggles to herself at some hidden joke, but the room is mostly silent. Everyone is waiting for Cat Noir to come and rescue his lady.

"Enough," Hawkmoth growls. "He's not coming."

"He will, father," Adrien assures him. "He's in love with Ladybug, he'll come for her."

Lady Chaos laughs again.

"Please, Lady Chaos, do share the joke," Hawkmoth says irritated.

"Not just yet, old man," she titters.

"If you're with-holding information-"

"If you're with-holding your brain cells, old timer," she sneers. "Gee, I wonder why our love-struck kitten isn't showing up. It's such a mystery."

Adrien bites his lip. She knows. Of course, she knows. She killed him once. She would have seen his civilian form after he died.

There is a loud bang from somewhere within the house. Everyone jumps to attention.

"It seems stealth isn't Cat Noir's strong suit," Hawkmoth says coldly.

"Oh, I very much doubt that's Cat Noir, right, Adrien?" Lady Chaos grins at the boy.

Nathalie transforms into Mayura and rushes out of the room to find the source of the noise.

"It'll be alright, Adrien," Hawkmoth assures his son.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir haven't beaten you yet, why would they win tonight?" Adrien replies.

Lady Chaos laughs louder still. Her cackles verge on hysterical.

"Oh, you are too funny, Kitten, I could break your neck again," she cries gleefully. "In fact, I think I will."

She lunges forward, her hood flying away revealing a head of bright red hair. Hawkmoth jumps in front of his son and moves to punch her, but Lady Chaos dodges expertly and sweeps his leg. He crashes to the ground but gets up immediately.

"Oh, Gabe, you're so desperate to protect your enemy, it's sad," she grins. "You may as well transform, kitten. It could be your last chance."

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien yells.

"What?" Hawkmoth gasps.

Lady Chaos' laughter rings in the air as Adrien transforms into Cat Noir. He reaches for Ladybug but Hawkmoth grabs him and pulls him back.

"Father, please, she's not your ally," he screams.

A series of explosions go off within the house, it sounds like someone has set off a bunch of fireworks indoors.

"Ooh, that's not good," Lady Chaos chimes. "Wanna go check it out, Hawky? Adrien and I will get along like a house on fire, I'm sure."

"Please don't leave me with her," Cat Noir yelps as Hawkmoth releases him from his grip.

"Why don't you go?" Hawkmoth shouts to be heard above the fireworks.

"Such a big house, I might get lost," she pouts. "I might end up in the repository downstairs, where your comatose wife is. I might slip…"

"You wouldn't," Hawkmoth growls.

"There's not a lot I wouldn't do," she shrugs. "It'd be easy."

A portal appears beside Ladybug, who is struggling to free herself, and Ryuko's arms reach out and start to drag her through.

"Well, would you look at that?" Lady Chaos says gleefully.

"Father, come with us, you can help us stop her," Cat Noir pleads.

"I can't leave your mother, Adrien," Hawkmoth says. "Now go."

He picks up his son and flings him through the portal. As Cat Noir turns back he sees Lady Chaos hurl herself at Hawkmoth.

"Cataclysm," she screams and pushes her hand against his chest.

The portal closes behind them.

"No!" Cat Noir screams. "She'll kill him!"

Ryuko unties Ladybug while Pegasus calls the others to tell them their mission is successful. Viperion and Carapace are still sitting inside Shellter, underneath the Eiffel Tower. Only Rena Rouge and King Monkey are missing from the group.

"He's still my dad," Cat Noir cried. "He just wants my mom back."

"You're not actually trying to justify his actions, are you, Adrien?" Ryuko says. "Hawkmoth has hurt countless Parisians over the past two years."

"I'm sorry, Cat," Ladybug says soberly. "I know this is difficult-"

"Difficult?" Cat Noir spits. "You don't know how 'difficult' this is, my father is a supervillain that is currently being murdered by an even worse supervillain, and nobody will help him."

"Fine," Ladybug says reluctantly. "Pegasus, recharge Kaalki, Cat Noir and I are going back to Agreste Mansion."

"You mean that?" Cat Noir says.

"It's our job to protect Paris," she replies. "Viperion, recharge Sass and continue to standby, that was a good plan. All of you have done really well tonight, thank you all."

"And you're just gonna throw that away," Carapace says.

"I'm going to do my job," Ladybug says.


	18. Interlude 2 - Hawkmoth

**Interlude 2 - Hawkmoth.**

Lady Chaos stands over him. The Cataclysm hadn't killed him, but he couldn't move for the pain. His son had been right. She had betrayed him. And even though they were enemies, Cat Noir had offered to take Hawkmoth with him.

"How did you use Cataclysm?" He says coughing. Red droplets spray from his mouth as he speaks.

"I guess I'm a copycat," she grins.

"Your suit, it looks like Cat Noir's," he presses, coughing more.

"Ooh, you been checking me out under my cloak, pervert?" She rips her cloak away.

Her skin-tight black suit did indeed resemble Cat Noir's, except that it was decorated with polka dots of an ever so slightly darker shade of black. Once the hood was gone her cat ears were visible and she wore a pair of large black gloves.

"To Cataclysm or not to Cataclysm, that is a question," she purrs. "I wonder if a second one will kill you."

"Sir, they've retreated," Mayura appears in the doorway.

"Oh, way to kill a moment." Lady Chaos sprints toward Mayura.


	19. Chapter 16 - Rescue Mission Pt 2

**Chapter 16 - Rescue Mission. Pt 2.**

"Voyage," Pegasus cries.

The portal opens. On the other side, Gabriel's repository can be seen.

"I won't be able to use Lucky Charm after this, it will put her back," Ladybug explains.

"I know," Cat Noir says.

"So if your father is already-"

"I know," he snaps.

The duo step through the portal and head upstairs. Behind them, the others start to push Emelie's casket through the portal.

Hawkmoth is still in the atelier, while Lady Chaos and Mayura fight elsewhere. Cat Noir rushes to his father's side.

"Adrien, get out of here," Hawkmoth splutters.

"Not without you, father, Cat Noir insists.

The two of them each pull one of his arms over their shoulders.

"Okay, Hawkmoth," Ladybug says. "We're going to lift you in three, two, one…"

They both lift him and begin to drag him toward the passage that leads back down into the repository.

"Nathalie…" Hawkmoth gurgles.

"We'll come back for her," Ladybug assures him.

Once Hawkmoth is downstairs, Ladybug drops him and turns to go back.

"Wait, you can't go alone," Cat Noir stops her. "I'm coming too."

"What about your father?" She asks.

"He's just gotta get through that portal, one of the others can help him," he replies.

Lady Chaos and Mayura are fighting in the foyer when the duo returns. Adrien's bodyguard lays motionless on the floor. Ladybug checks for a pulse, but there is none. She gasps and drops his arm.

"Oh, looks like we have an infestation, Roach," Lady Chaos turns and grins at Ladybug.

She abandons her fight with Mayura and fixes her attention on Ladybug. While Ladybug distracts Lady Chaos, Cat Noir rushes to Mayura's side. She's bleeding profusely from one arm and her face is bruised.

"Get down to the repository," Cat Noir whispers to her.

"Your father-"

"Go, Nathalie," he urges.

She nods and hurries away, looking back momentarily.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir yells.

"Ooh, I know that one," Lady Chaos shrieks. "Cataclysm!"

She swipes at Ladybug, who jumps backward and dodges the attack. Cat Noir rushes forward while Lady Chaos is looking at Ladybug, but she sees him. She swings her fist around and connects it with Cat Noir's chest.

"No!" Ladybug screams.

Cat Noir goes flying backwards across the floor, his hand drags across the floor and leaves a trail of destruction as he does so. Ladybug rushes to his side.

"Go," he chokes.

"I'm not leaving you, Kitty," Ladybug whimpers. "I won't let you die again."

"Hey, get away from my girlfriend." Viperion flings open the front doors to the mansion, glaring at her.

The two of them start fighting and Viperion avoids every attack she throws at him. No doubt he is using Second Chance to win the fight. Ladybug takes the chance to start helping Cat Noir back toward the repository.

She pushes Cat Noir through the portal. His ring beeps signaling he is about to transform back into Adrien.

"Where's Viperion?" Pegasus asks.

"He's still fighting Lady Chaos, I'm about to go back for him," Ladybug replies.

"I have to close the portal and recharge," Pegasus informs her.

"Reopen it in the foyer," she says before heading back for yet another rescue mission.

Lady Chaos seems to have turned the fight in her favor while she was gone because Viperion looks exhausted. Ladybug rushes to her boyfriend's side and spins her yo-yo, ready to fight.

"Oh, honey, she will break your heart," Lady Chaos says sadly. "Unless I break it first. Lucky Charm!"

It's a hunting knife. Viperion gulps. She lunges forward with the knife, but Ladybug lassoes her yo-yo around Lady Chaos' legs. She falls to the ground and grunts as her chin hits the floor. Ladybug pulls Viperion to his feet.

But her arms are free and she still has the knife. Lady Chaos flings the knife into the back of Viperion's leg. He screams as it embeds itself in his calf.

"What a shot," Lady Chaos whoops as she crawls across the floor toward him, her legs still bound by Ladybug's yo-yo.

What should she do? She can't use her Lucky Charm.

"Use your Second Chance," she says.

"I ran out," he replies. "I'm going to transform back soon."

She grabs his hands, pulling him to his feet. Pegasus' portal appears across the room. They start to head toward it, slowed by Viperion's limping. He winces every time he puts his weight on his injured leg.

"Cataclysm."

Her hand connects with his other leg, and he collapses again.

"Go, Mari," he seethes.

"I'm not leaving you," Ladybug whimpers.

His transformation drops and it's Luka who is lying wounded on the floor. Lady Chaos wrenches the knife from his leg and pulls him back toward her. Ladybug clings onto him, they're almost at the portal.

"What's happening?" Pegasus calls from the other side.

"We need help," she screams back.

Everyone but Pegasus had transformed back. Lady Chaos manages to free her legs from Ladybug's yo-yo. She's suddenly on her feet and tearing Luka away from her. She tosses him to the ground as if he's a ragdoll.

"Please, I love him," Ladybug begs her.

"You don't love anyone," Lady Chaos grins back, jamming her knife into Luka's chest.

Someone pulls Ladybug back through the portal. She screams to be released while the portal closes behind her. She continues screaming until she realizes that it's Bunnyx who is holding onto her.


End file.
